Wymówki, wymówki, wymówki
by Marley Potter
Summary: Przyjaciele Harry'ego chcą wiedzieć z kim ten się spotyka. Ale gdy się dowiadują...


Randkowanie z Voldemortem, jakkolwiek dziwnie by nie brzmiało, można było zaliczyć do najlepszych rzeczy, jakie kiedykolwiek mu się przydarzyły. Nareszcie miał kogoś, kto by się nim zainteresował. Kogoś do rozmów. Kogoś, kto przytuli cię, gdy jest ci źle.

Oczywiście, to samo mógłby powiedzieć o swoich przyjaciołach. Mógł z nimi robić te wszystkie rzeczy, ale bycie z Tomem… Mienie partnera, który uważał go za równego sobie i nie traktował jak idioty (przez większość czasu), było naprawdę miły.

Problemem była jednak tożsamość Toma. W końcu nie mógł powiedzieć Ronowi i Hermionie od tak „Hej, nie zgadniecie! Spotykam się Voldemortem. A tak w ogóle to wiecie może, jak napisać ten referat na zaklęcia?". Dlatego, gdy Hermiona zaczęła wypytywać czemu tak ciągle znika, powiedział jej szczerze, że ma partnera, tylko że nie może powiedzieć, jaka jest jego tożsamość. Stwierdził, że to by zaszkodziło i jemu i jego chłopakowi, więc Granger nie ciągnęła tematu. Potter był jednak pewien, że kiedyś któreś do tego wróci i będzie miał przerąbane.

Dlatego, kiedy został niemal siłą zawleczony do Pokoju Życzeń, wiedział, co się stanie. Chwila prawdy. A najgorsze było to, że jedne czego spodziewał się po tej rozmowie to braku łatwości przy jej prowadzeniu. Jego przyjaciele z pewnością nie dadzą sobie w kaszę dmuchać. Mina Hermiony jasno dawała mu to do zrozumienia. Westchnął w duchu. Miał nadzieję, że wszystkie jego złe przeczucia się nie sprawdzą.

 _Nadzieja matką głupich_ — usłyszał w swojej głowie głos Toma.

 _Ale każda matka kocha swoje dzieci_ — odgryzł się.

A to już kwestia sporna — powiedział Riddle. — _Idealna do przedyskutowania dzisiaj wieczorem przy obiedzie. Przyjdź… jeśli przeżyjesz._

 _Dzięki, Tom_ — sarknął Harry. — _To naprawdę pocieszające z twojej strony, wiesz?_

 _Taki już mój urok, kochany_ — powiedział Voldemort i Gryfon był pewien, że drań się uśmiecha. — _Niestety nikt poza tobą nie potrafi go docenić, więc lepiej przeżyj dzisiejszą przeprawę z twoimi przyjaciółmi._

 _Świetnie_ — prychnął Potter i zamknął więź, skupiając się na siedzących przed nim przyjaciołach.

Hermiona miała pełną determinacji minę, a Ron patrzył na niego z mieszaniną zmartwienia i ciekawości.

— Harry — zaczęła Granger, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. — Czy wiesz, dlaczego cię tu przyprowadziliśmy?

— Nie mam pojęcia — powiedział tak szczerze jak potrafił. — Oczywiście, mam kilka teorii.

— Teorii? — spytał Ron.

Harry przytaknął.

— No, wiesz... Możecie chcieć mnie pokroić i oddać Snape'owi. To na pewno by go ucieszyło i mielibyście łatwiejsze życie. W końcu każdy po tych prawie siedmiu latach miałby dość. Albo zastanawiacie się, jaką opracowałem taktykę na przyszły mecz Quidditcha.

Widząc ich miny, Potter musiał powstrzymać uśmieszek cisnący mu się na usta.

— Albo — Hermiona spojrzała na niego zmrużonymi oczami — możemy chcieć wiedzieć, kto jest twoim chłopakiem.

Harry udał zaskoczenie.

— Nie… to niemożliwe. Przecież mówiłem wam, że to może zaszkodzić zarówno mnie, jak i jemu — powiedział.

— Daj spokój, Harry — powiedział Weasley. — Doskonale wiesz, że nikomu nie powiemy z kim się spotykasz. Dlaczego nie chcesz nam powiedzieć? To Ślizgon? — spytał rozbawiony, ale spoważniał, widząc minę Pottera. — Nie mów, że to Ślizgon. — Spojrzał na niego ze zgrozą.

— Można tak powiedzieć — stwierdził Harry. — Był Ślizgonem. Kiedyś.

Hermiona wyglądała na zaskoczoną.

— To ktoś spoza szkoły? — spytała.

Walka nie miała sensu. I tak się dowiedzą. Więc czemu się przy tym nie zabawić?

— Zdecydowanie. W życiu by go tu nie wpuścili. Zwłaszcza Dumbledore. Chociaż przyznam, że to by było ciekawe, przedstawić mu swojego chłopaka — powiedział rozbawiony. — „Panie dyrektorze, nie wiem czy miał pan przyjemność poznać mojego partnera. Pragnę przedstawić: Lord Voldemort."

Zachichotał.

— Zdawało mi się, czy powiedział imię Sama-Wiesz-Kogo? — Ron patrzył to na niego to na Granger.

— Obawiam się, że nie — powiedziała, a chwilę później…

— Jak to z Voldemortem? — nie rozumiał Ron.

— Przecież jest twoim wrogiem! — krzyknęła Hermiona, podrywając się ze swojego miejsca.

— Nie możesz! To Sam-Wiesz-Kto! — Ron, w przeciwieństwie do przyjaciółki osunął się bardziej na kanapie.

— Jest zły! Chce cię zabić!

— CISZA! — ryknął Harry, zatrzymując ten potok słów. — Słuchajcie, jesteście moimi przyjaciółmi i was kocham, ale to nie znaczy, że możecie się wtrącać z kim się spotykam. To tylko i wyłącznie moja sprawa.

— Ale Harry! — zawołał Ron. — To Voldemort!

— Wymówki, wymówki, wymówki — powiedział Harry, wstając ze swojego miejsca i zaczynając krążyć po pokoju. — To tylko i wyłącznie wymówki. Skoro jesteście moimi przyjaciółmi, to czemu nie chcecie, żebym był szczęśliwy? — spytał.

— My… ale my chcemy, Harry! — krzyknęła Hermiona. — Dlatego nie możesz być z Voldemortem, który…

— Który daje mi właśnie szczęście. Niezbyt dobry argument, Hermiono — stwierdził Potter, wciąż chodząc po pokoju.

— Jak może dawać ci szczęście? — spytał Ron. — To morderca!

— Tak jak ja — powiedział Potter, zatrzymując się tuż przed nimi.

— Nieprawda. Nie jesteś mordercą. Ty… — zaczęła Granger, ale jej przerwał.

— Zabiłem Quirrella. Zabiłem widmo Toma Riddle'a. Pozwoliłem by zginął Cedrik. Przeze mnie zginął Syriusz. — Powiedział to wszystko spokojnie, patrząc im prosto w oczy. — To wszystko czyni mnie mordercą. Przemyślcie to. Zdecydujcie czy jesteście w stanie zaakceptować. Poczekam — oznajmił im, po czym wyszedł z Pokoju Życzeń, zostawiając ich w stanie całkowitego osłupienia.

Niech pomyślą. On musiał odwiedzić Toma.


End file.
